Mou Hitotsu no Chijou
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: Be afraid, be very afraid! The Women Association is planning the evil plan of doom! But what does Ichigo have to do with this? T for a little swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Mou hitotsu no chijou

**Mou hitotsu no chijou**

**I don't own Bleach. Not the anime, nor the manga, not even the musicals!**

"Mou hitotsu no chijou" is the name of one of my favorite songs in the Bleach Musical. If you don't know it, look it up. I found the entire song on YT, here are 2 links:

http: / nz. / watch?vXNQUppwWVFg (just delete the spaces) , this is a link for the entire song plus Rukia's part (just song)

http: / nz. / watch?vpOtIsCP0tv8&featurerelated, and this link will take you to a compination of the parts used in "Dark of the Bleeding moon" and "No clouds in the blue heavens", made by a fan. No own.

This being said, let's begin! :D

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm summer day, the sun was shining, birds were singing and two boys were plotting.

Ok, rewind…

Two very miserable looking boys – a substitute shinigami and a Quincy had been assigned a mission by the Shinigami Women Association.

Ishida sighed annoyed, the software he and Ichigo had been working at for the past week started to get a shape.

"Kurosaki, tell me again…why are we doing this?"

"You're doing it because that hyper girl has something on you and I'm helping because if I don't she said she'll sick Zaraki on me" Ichigo explained for the millionth time that week.

"I swear I'll shoot that girl the next time I see her, I don't care if she is the lieutenant of 11th Division!"

"Come on, what could she have on you to make you work on this software (1) like a slave?"

"Damn Women Association" Ishida muttered pushing his glasses up the nose. "I'm sure they're plotting something bigger" he continued. "We're just building their weapon"

"I hope it doesn't backfire on us"

"I'm sorry for those whose voices will be used", Ishida muttered.

-One week later-

On a small room, the infamous Women Association was plotting the evil plan of doom.

The president – Kusajishi Yachiru was grinning like a maniac, something unprecedented in all Soul Society.

Nanao at her right was continuously pushing her glasses up the nose in an attempt to calm herself.

On the table in front of her sat the one and only miraculous Voice Transformer Super Deluxe Edition – Ichigo had delivered it, running away as quickly as possible, before Yachiru could give him a new task; Ishida hadn't come – he had fainted from exhaustion.

Ichigo's run also lasted for about 200 m, and he collapsed in front of the 13th Division headquarters. Luckily for him, captain Ukitake had just gone out for a walk, and he spotted our favorite troublemaker.

With a speed only used when he and Shunsui were running away from Yamamoto after a successful prank, Ukitake caught Ichigo before he hit the ground, then sent one of his subordinates to get help from the 4th Division.

Like I said, Yachiru was grinning like a maniac.

She was silently praising herself for her idea – once completed, it would be the greatest achievement in Soul Society history.

"I'm going to need all your help" Yachiru informed them. "And we must act quickly, before they realize what we're doing. Here" she handed them the pictures. "This is your assigned …erm…victim, have their voices recorded in 3 days! And now, let's eat"

Isane approached Yachiru carefully to inform her that they were out of takoyaki, and they went to the door to find it sealed, yet again.

"Nice try, Byaku-kun!" a voice chirped from under his feet. Kuchiki Byakuya jumped in surprise as a trap door opened in the floor and the two lieutenants came out. "But although you sealed both doors, there will always be a way!" (2)

Kuchiki Byakuya looked like someone had slapped him. He silently swore to get revenge. Yachiru laughed and went her way.

--

Zaraki Kenpachi was pacing impaciently in his office – in front of him were two tied up boys ( 3 guesses who ). He had no idea how his small lieutenant had managed to kidnap them from the Real World, and he didn't understand why they were wearing hollow masks (mind you, fake ones, not the one belonging to Ichigo's hollow).  
Zaraki was only unhappy with one aspect of the story – he couldn't fight a tied up Ichigo.

Suddenly, an 11th Division lower rank member burst in.

"Captain, come quickly! Aizawa picked up a fight with the 3rd Division squad!"

Zaraki grinned and ran to help Aizawa. He would have a lot of fun with the 3rd Division…

Just as Zaraki went out, Yachiru jumped in and released them from the ropes.

"I have a special mission for you" Yachiru said, smiling sweetly. "You have to go to Hueco Mundo and record these three persons for me", she continued, handing them the pictures she had in her sleeve.

"Are you nuts?!" Ishida yelled at her. "We'll get killed for sure if we go there!"

As if on cue, Nemu came in, and, smiling innocently, she walked up to Ishida.

"Will you do it for me?"

Ishida blushed and pushed his glasses up the nose several times.

"If it makes you happy, Nemu" he began.

"Bloody traitor" Ichigo muttered.

"Did you say something?" Rukia asked menacingly from nehind him.

"I…WTF? When did you get here? Are you a ninja or something?"

"You will do it, or else…"

"Or else WHAT?"

" What would Nii-sama do if he found out that you kissed me against my will?" Rukia asked herself with a frown, trying to hide her amusement.

"Hell no!" Ichigo screamed.

"Get to work then!!"

(1) I'm not sure if such a software really exists, so let's just say it doesn't and the Women Association made them do it. We all know they're both smart, and I'm making Ishida a computer genius. Does anyone have a problem with it? :P

(2) This refers to a recent Shinigami Cup Golden, where the Man Association asked Byakuya to handle the Women Association and Byakuya made one of his subordinates seal the door, but Yachiru and Isane simply used another door to get out. Something like it.

I think fic will have 3 chapters.


	2. Get it done!

Chapter 2: Get it done

**Chapter 2: Get it done!**

**Disclaimer: The same. I don't own the anime or the song. Enjoy!**

Back in the Real World, Ichigo and Ishida were literally dead. The task that awaited them – a horrible, horrible task would be impossible even for half the captains together – and yet, the two guys were expected to sneak into Las Noches and record the voices of three former captain. In three days.

Therefore, that day at school, both boys ceased trying to pay attention to classes and thought of how to break into Hueco Mundo instead.

When Chad entered the classroom, both jumped from their seats and threw themselves at him – starting a new set of rumors among their classmates. They were clearly desperate, so Chad agreed to help them. They gave him a recorder and set to Urahara's shop to ask him if he had the means to send them to Hueco Munco.

In the mean time:

Yachiru waltzed on the streets of Seiretei in search of her favorite Shinigami.

"Ken-chaaaaaan! Keeeeeeeen-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Zaraki appeared grinning and Yachiru's face lit up.

"Ken-chan! Sing this for me!!!!"

Zaraki Kempachi raised a brow, but complied. With Ichigo out, he didn't have anything better to do, anyway.

Smiling sweetly, Yachiru skipped on her way to the 11th Division public bathroom, where she knew she would find Baldy. Indeed, there he was, singing in the hot springs. Grinning, Yachiru pressed the record button.

Rukia had more trouble in finding Renji. He was probably drinking somewhere with the rest of hi buddies, but Rukia really hoped that she would have his voice on tape before having to face her Nii-sama. She had heard what he had done to Isane and Nemu then they tried to take pictures of him (see shinigami cup).

She wanted to take her time to devise a plan to trick Byakuya.

Soon enough, her luck changed and she spotted Renji sitting by himself under a tree. She walked up to him and pressed the record button.

"Hi, Renji! " she began with a sweet voice. "Can you help me with something?"

Renji stood up, ready to help her.

"Sing this for me"

Renji read the lyrics.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Rukia expertly trembled her lower lip.

"Pleaaase?"

"What the…hold on. Who's singing this part?"

"Nii-sama" she replied simply.

"Captain Kuchiki is in this too?!" he laughed. "Okay the, here I go!!"

After getting Renji's part, Rukia went straight to her brother's office. She opened the door slightly and couldn't believe her luck: the cold, uptight noble, Kuchiki Byakuya was singing a passionate song while looking at his late wife's portrait.

Rukia recorded everything with a pang of guilt. She would make up to him later.

Matsumoto had gotten Kira and Hisagi frunk enough to sing their parts, but her captain would be a challenge. He was duing paperwork in his office.

"Hitsugaya – taichou" she started with a sweet voice

"Matsumoto…if you have time to waste doing God-knows-what, you might as well help me with this paperwork"

"Taichoooooou" she whined, "you should get some rest…"

"And you'll do your part?" he asked with an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Matsumoto smiled and went out to find Nemu and Isane outside the door.

"I had it easy. Both Hanatarou and Unohana-taichou sang their parts happily" Isane said. "Nanao had a hard time wuth Hinamori – fukutaichou, so Nemu came with a solution"

"I drugged her with this Element 12th Division created a month ago. After this, she sang her part" Nemu said.

Matsumoto's eyes shone with hope.

"Do you have any more of that substance?"

"Yes" Nemu answered mechanically.

Ten minutes later, Matsumoto marched victoriously on her Captain's office with a hot cup of tea.

Captain Hitsugaya, usually very sharp, this time took the tea without a second look.

Five minutes later, Matsumoto exited the office and all three women headed for the Shinigami Women Association headquarters.

It was the time to put the song together.

Urahara's portal had sent Ichigo and the others directly into Las Noches, close to the throne room.

Ishida found himself lying on top of A BODY. Ichigo and Chad were nowhere in sight.

With horror, Ishida saw that he had landed on one of the targets. That smile was unmistakably Ichimaru taichou's.

"Whadda we have her'?" he asked

Ishida gulped and told him the story. Lying wouldn't be a solution in this case..

"So Yachiru has somethin' on you?"

Ichimaru grinned, reading the lyrics.

"Tha' girl is even eviler than I was…whadda plan…I'll help ya and I'll get Aizen taichou's voice, but…."

"What do you want?" Ishida asked quickly.

"The song, when it's ready…and their faces when they hear it" Ichimaru said laughing.

"Deal" Ishida said, collapsing relieved on the floor, just as Ichigo and Chad burst in.

Ichimaru shunpo'ed out of the room with the recorder and the lyrics.

Ishida told the others about the deal he made with captain Ichimaru; they still couldn't believe their luck.

Back in the other room, Aizen finished his part and gave the lyrics to Tousen.

"If it's for the sake of justice…" Tosen whispered, patting Wonderwice's head.

He began to sing, under the blonde's admiratice look.

Ichimaru returned to the boys, gave them the recorder, but kept the lyrics to himself.

"This is too funny", he explained. "It'll entertain me until ya deliver ya package"

The three boys bowed and left through the portal.

Ichigo gave his package quickly to Rukia and ran before Zaraki could spot him.

Ukitake taichou watched the quick dialogue between the two and Ichigo's look of fright with interest, and shook his head. Sipping a bit from his tea cup, he decided he should watch them more carefully in the future.

Rukia pocketed the recorder and triumphantly entered the Women Association HQ, where Nanao and Nemu had already started to edit the voices, under Yachiru's constant vigilance.

In three days, it was done.


End file.
